


i still want my chocolate

by overdose



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose





	i still want my chocolate

"Hey, it isn't too late to give me a Valentine's Day card, Yamamoto. Tomorrow is your lucky day." Light grinned as he walked with his friend. 

"Dude, you know I only send cards to cute girls." Yamamoto chuckled and wrapped his arms around Light. If it were anyone else, an annoying girl in his class, Light would've rejected her. No, this was different. Yamamoto smiled and pushed up his glasses. "Did you get one for me?"

"No." Light removed his arms. "I'm just joking with you, I don't need a card. Haha!" He added a fake laugh for extra measures. "Um.. but... who is your Valentine? I don't really care for that, but, um.." 

"What do you mean you don't care? If I were a girl I'd kill to be your Valentine." 

Light's eyes lit up. "What do you mean by that, Yamamoto...?" 

"You know what I mean," Yamamoto said quickly, hiding a bit of panic in him. "Girls like you. More than they like me! How can you not have a Valentine?!"

"I told you, it's not interesting to me. You can have the chocolates I receive, though." 

It was a promise. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

"Ugh." Light found a stack of cards on his desk and locker. "...Really...?" Some had cheesy pick up lines. Most of them complimented his looks and brains. "Simple minded fools..."

Then one fell. He sighed and picked it up. "Dear Light..." He mentally groaned. The message was longer than the others. He continued to read, then his heart sped up. The letter was beautifully written. Like a poem.

It's just a fangirl. He told himself. The last line, however, gave it away. The writer was not a female. "All this time, I was looking the other way. Girls aren't tools. They're meant to be treasured- I, however, treasure you more than women." It's just a fanboy. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

"That's a lot of cards..." Yamamoto said in defeat. "I only got like... three." 

"Is that number a failure for you? You can have my chocolates, if you'd like." Light replied. "I'm gonna throw these out, anyway." 

"What?! No! Don't! Girls really like you. Treasure them. You'll grow up old and bitter if you keep this up, rejecting everyone..."

"There was one card I liked. It left me speechless..." Light dug in his pocket. "...Here." he gave it to Yamamoto. 

"Huh? Woah... woah...! She must really like you, Light. Meet her." 

Light shook his head. "Whoever made this is a male. And he knows me well enough to say cheesy stuff. Who knows? Maybe he's cute." 

Yamamoto stayed quiet. "Yeah." 

"Are you okay? Valentine's Day doesn't really matter, don't let it get to you." Light smiled and patted his back. "You're a good guy. Girls deserve you, not me." 

A bummed out Yamamoto sighed. 

"Well, where's my card?" Light said in a cheerful mood. "I have one for you." 

"I already gave you one." Yamamoto replied quickly. "A cheesy one-liner. Don't take it seriously..." 

"Is that so? In that case," He pointed to the Valentine's card. "The handwriting is obvious... the lettering and how you express yourself... Yamamoto..." 

"Th-that wasn't me! Hey! You're home! Goodbye!" He tried to walk away fast but Light's chuckle made him stop. "Alright... I'm sorry, Light... I.. really do... like you..." he faced his friend in shame. 

"Don't be upset.." Light took a step towards his friend."I like you, too... And, um... I'm serious." 

They stared at each other and blushed. "L-Light, I don't.. I mean... maybe... I never..." 

"I did it once before. I dated a guy once! It's just like normal dating. So... maybe... you'd like to hang out? Go to the arcade...?" 

Yamamoto nodded. "Sure! I'd like that... When?" 

"Maybe... tonight...?" 

"Yeah!" His face lit up. "Um... So.... I'll see you tonight!" Yamamoto quickly kissed his cheek and ran off. 

"You still want the chocolate? Maybe some Kisses?" Light shouted. Yamamoto turned his head and winked.


End file.
